


Lontano dagli occhi

by smile_92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caretaker Sam Winchester, M/M, Sick Castiel (Supernatural), Unrequited Love, star tears disease
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Dolore.Di nuovo.È la prima cosa che sente quando si ritrova a piangere, ultimamente.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Lontano dagli occhi

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per l'advent calendar del gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia per il prompt: fidanzamento

Dolore.

Di nuovo.

È la prima cosa che sente quando si ritrova a piangere, ultimamente.

Sente le guance andare a fuoco come se lava incandescente vi passasse sopra, gli occhi bruciare, il petto riempirsi e annegare in lacrime troppo pesanti per essere buttate fuori. Non sa quale delle due riesce a sopportare meno tra il dolore fisico e l’inevitabile certezza che ormai non c’è più nulla da fare.

Da quando Dean glielo ha detto le lacrime sono diventate insostenibili. Se prima almeno riusciva a tenere al riparo dall’annegamento il suo cuore, adesso, con lacrime di cristallo a riempirgli gli occhi, non riesce neanche ad evitare quello.

Le sente calde e lisce sulle mani come polvere di stelle che stilla direttamente da lui, come se tutto a un tratto le lacrime si fossero impregnate così tanto di solitudine e rammarico da non riuscire più a scendere umide e salate.

Qualcuno bussa alla porta e lui viene trascinato sulla costa della sua coscienza.

«Cas», la voce preoccupata di Sam lo distoglie definitivamente dai suoi pensieri, alza la testa ma non riesce a vederlo bene. Scorge solo una figura offuscata.

«Vai via per favore», dice nascondendosi allo sguardo - di certo apprensivo - di Sam.

«Cas, non puoi affrontare questo da solo, per favore fatti aiutare».

«Vai via», ripete con meno convinzione.

«Se solo tu volessi dirlo a Dean, io credo che troveremmo un modo…»

«No. Dean non deve saperlo. Si sentirebbe in colpa e non avrebbe modo di aiutarmi perché l’unico in cui potrebbe non è… non è…», le parole gli muoiono in gola quando sente altre lacrime farsi largo a forza tra le ciglia, scalfendogli gli occhi e riversandosi sulle sue mani e - a giudicare dal rumore e dalle flebili ombre che vede - su quelle di Sam, che gli è venuto incontro.

«Almeno permetti a me di aiutarti», è la preghiera che Sam gli rivolge per l’ennesima volta posandogli la mano grande e rassicurante sulla spalla e sebbene Castiel abbia sempre rifiutato, quella volta le lacrime sembrano squarciargli in due il viso, il cuore ha bisogno di aria e quindi acconsente sfinito.

«Vieni. Devi stenderti».

Non lo vede in volto, gli occhi dolgono troppo anche solo per tentare di tenerli aperti più di quel che basta alle lacrime per sfuggire alle ciglia, ma sente che il suo tono preoccupato e urgente si è tinto di un minimo di speranza e forse anche un po’ di sollievo.

«Mi sono informato e ho letto che delle bende di malva e camomilla aiutano l’infiammazione», dice mentre Castiel lo sente armeggiare accanto al letto sul quale lo ha fatto stendere. «Ho chiesto informazioni su un sito internet e mandato qualche mail per cercare una soluzione, mi devono ancora rispondere ma sono certo che in qualche modo riusciremo a risolverla».

Castiel sorride mesto con un angolo della bocca. Sa perfettamente che non c’è soluzione alla malattia che lo affligge, lo sa dal primo momento in cui ha messo insieme i pezzi di ciò che gli sta succedendo. Il motivo del suo sorriso è la speranza di Sam allacciata alle parole che gli rivolge. Ha sempre apprezzato questo aspetto del suo carattere, la forza di aggrapparsi persino ad un minimo barlume con così tanta forza da farlo diventare una fiamma di speranza reale anche agli occhi degli altri.

Castiel non risponde mentre Sam gli dice tutto ciò che ha scoperto, tutti i modi in cui ha cercato di informarsi per aiutarlo, ma la sua voce calma e pacata in qualche modo dà quiete ai ricordi agitati che adesso, invece di riversarsi nella sua mente come un groviglio informe, si dispiegano come vele tese al sole.

_Dean ha una strana luce al fondo degli occhi. Una luce che Castiel ha visto raramente e che sembra acuita dal modo in cui gli zigomi salgono, spinti da un sorriso sincero, che va ad increspare la pelle intorno agli occhi._

_Si perde sempre a guardare il modo in cui il viso di Dean cambia a seconda delle emozioni che lo agitano, ed anche adesso ci si perde dentro senza rendersi conto delle mani che si sfregano l’un l’altra tradendo una strana agitazione._

_«Cas, sei il primo a cui lo dico», inizia con un tono di voce che non gli ha mai sentito e che mette sull’attenti i suoi sensi. «Mi sono finalmente deciso a mettere la testa a posto», continua rilasciando un sospiro divertito, «per quanto questo sia possibile. Le ho chiesto di sposarmi e lei ha detto sì. Quindi il mio fidanzamento è ufficiale», conclude con un largo sorriso._

_Castiel non risponde. Rimane totalmente imbambolato dinanzi a quel Dean così strano, così diverso da quello che è abituato a vedere._

_«L’ho detto prima a te perché mi piacerebbe che tu fossi il mio testimone, sei mio fratello e voglio che tu abbia un ruolo in… in tutto questo»._

Non ricorda bene cosa ha risposto in quel frangente, la sua testa era impegnata in altro e il corpo ha reagito inserendo il pilota automatico. Ciò che ricorda è che il mattino dopo ha ritrovato sul cuscino piccole gocce di cristallo.

«Ecco, Cas. Ti metto la prima garza», dice Sam riportandolo alla realtà ancora una volta. Castiel sente un forte odore di camomilla ed erbe che non conosce ma nel momento in cui Sam glielo posa sulla palpebra una sensazione di freschezza gli avvolge l’occhio irritato e cocente.

«Ho imbevuto le garze in un po’ di ghiaccio, ho letto che dovrebbe aiutarti a ridurre il rossore».

«Sì, credo potrebbe funzionare», risponde Castiel con un filo di voce, rilasciando un sospiro di sollievo quando Sam gli mette anche la seconda garza. «Grazie, Sam».

«Non devi ringraziarmi, Cas».

È imbarazzo quello che sente nella sua voce?

«Avresti fatto lo stesso per me», conclude.

Castiel sorride e anche senza vederlo sa perfettamente che Sam gli sta sorridendo di rimando. È strano il modo in cui Sam è diventato una presenza così importante, come giorno dopo giorno si sia insinuato tra le pieghe della sua vita, del suo rapporto con Dean e si sia preso un posto che ormai gli spetta di diritto.

«Cas».

È tristezza quella che sente ora nella voce di Sam, forse un po’ di rammarico, ma mai pena e per questo vorrebbe ringraziarlo, non avrebbe sopportato la compassione di nessuno in quel momento. Men che meno quella del fratello dell’uomo che ama.

«M-mh».

«Ho letto che se non se non troviamo una soluzione al più presto potresti perdere la possibilità di vedere i colori», lo dice come se avesse bisogno di togliersi un peso dal petto.

Castiel non si agita più di tanto, in qualche modo sa già cosa sta succedendo. Dopo la sera in cui Dean gli ha chiesto di fargli da testimone i suoi occhi gli sono sembrati di un verde smunto e sbiadito. E così ogni giorno di più. Finché il bellissimo verde di cui si era innamorato non è diventato che un grigio qualunque.

«Alcuni siti dicono che potresti perdere completamente la vista», è la successiva confessione.

Il cuore di Castiel a quell’eventualità ha un sussulto. Non vedere più. Non vedere più Dean. Non vedere il suo viso increspato dal sorriso, la fronte corrugata per la concentrazione. Il cuore torna a boccheggiare in cerca di aria ma le lacrime si sono fermate. La pioggia di stelle che gli scende dagli occhi ha trovato in qualche modo pace alla prospettiva della realizzazione del suo scopo: non vedere più ciò che lo ferisce.

La mano grande di Sam si posa sulla sua e Castiel la stringe, forse per tendere una corda al suo cuore naufrago, forse perché ha paura, forse perché in momenti come questi l’unica cosa di cui abbiamo bisogno è di qualcuno che ci sia accanto e Castiel ha bisogno di Sam e della sua candela di speranza.

«Farò del mio meglio», mormora Sam. Forse più a sé stesso che a lui e Castiel non sente il bisogno di rispondere perché sa che tutto ciò che c’è di importante sta passando attraverso le loro mani strette ed intrecciate.

«Vado a vedere se qualcuno mi ha risposto alle mail. Tu riposa. Torno tra un po’ così ti cambio le bende», dice Sam dopo qualche minuto, sciogliendo le dita.

Le lacrime non accennano a scendere e sebbene non sia ancora al riparo, il cuore di Castiel ha almeno smesso di annaspare e può provare a nuotare verso la riva...

«Grazie, Sam».

«A dopo, Cas». 

…o magari può galleggiare ancora un po’, nell’attesa che Sam lo venga a salvare ancora una volta.


End file.
